Over and Over Again
by desired-hanyou-aly
Summary: Arnold goes over everything that happened after Helga left him.  This is a one shot songfic. Please review, thank you.


**For some reason I'm on a one shot songfic prowl and this song was on my mind all day as well as another one but that will come later. I hope you like this song fic, thank you, and please review.**

**I don't own Hey Arnold or "Over and Over" by Nelly featuring Tim McGraw**

Over and Over Again

It was raining again. She left on a day that it had rained. She walk right out of my life and into the arms of another man. Same old argument and she had had enough of my crap and my family. I never thought she would actually leave, she always talk about us together forever . I saw her yesterday with Brainy and she actually looked happy with him. I don't know what to do.

_Cause its all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_And I can't keep picturing you with him_

_And it hurts so bad, yeah_

_Cause it's all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_I replay it over and over again_

_And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it_

_Nooo_

I went over to say hi to you. I wanted to know if you had that look I miss seeing in your brandeis blue eyes. I didn't see it there as I approached the both of you or when we were talking. I wondered if you were still mad about that fight that sent us down this road. I said good bye and walked away with thoughts of you and him in my head.

_I can't wait to see you_

_Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes_

_That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes_

_And it's a shame that we got to spend our time_

_Being mad about the same things_

_Over and over again_

_About the same things_

_Over and over again_

_Ohh_

_But I think she's leaving_

_Ooh man she's leaving_

_I don't know what else to do_

_(I Can't go on not loving you)_

I can't even go to sleep any more since you left. All I see when I close my eyes is the both of you and I cry for what we had.

_Cause its all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_And I can't keep picturing you with him_

_And it hurts so bad, yeah_

_Cause its all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_I replay it over and over again yeah_

_And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it_

_Nooo_

I remember it was raining outside and we were yelling about the borders and rent they owed to us. And how we should have never taken over the place. I thought you said you loved the borders no matter how crazy and weird it got because they were family. You said you were finished with the whole lot of us and if you walked out that door you weren't coming back. I said fine don't let the door hit ya were the good lord split ya. You took a deep breath and left just like that. No good-bye, nothing.

Damn it.

_I remember the day you left_

_I remember the last breath you took right in front of me_

_When you said that u would leave_

_I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything_

_But I see clearly now_

_And this choice I made keeps playing in my head_

_Over and over again_

_Playing my head_

_Over and over again_

_Ohh_

_I think she's leaving_

_Ooh man she's leaving_

_I don't know what else to do_

_(I Can't go on not loving you)_

Everything we did played in my head up until the day you left. It haunts me, I see you everywhere with him. What have I done, I just let you walk away from me. I love, loved, no I still love you and I can't get you back.

_Cause its all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_And I can't keep picturing you with him_

_And it hurts so bad, yeah_

_Cause its all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_I replay it over and over again_

_And I can't take it I can't shake it_

_Nooo_

_(Now that I've realized that I'm going down_

_From all this pain you've put me through_

_Every time I close my eyes I lock it down oh_

_I can't go on not loving you)_

I can't seem to move anymore, god I need to wake up this can't be true.

_Cause its all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_And I can't keep picturing you with him_

_And it hurts so bad, yeah_

_Cause its all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_I replay it over and over again_

_And I can't take it I can't shake it_

_Nooo_

We had talked about forever with her, me, and a couple of kids with aureolin hair.

_Cause its all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_And I can't keep picturing you with him_

_And it hurts so bad, yeah_

_Cause its all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_I replay it over and over again_

_And I can't take it I can't shake it_

_Nooo_

We were meant to be together, we were meant for each other. No, this can't be happening, no, nooooooo

_Over and Over again_

_Over and Over again_

_Cause it's all in my head_

Arnold woke you screaming no, tears pouring down his face, and than he placed his hands to his face and sobbed. Two strong arms went around him, calming him down instantly.

"Arnold, calm down I'm right here for you, I'm not going anywhere. Was it the dream about your parents again?"

Arnold took a couple deep breathes, looked at his long time girlfriend, and knew instantly that she was the one for him. His words were shaky.

"No...it w was... about y yo you, Helga. I...t thought...I had...lost you, i it... felt so...real."

"WWhat!"

"You left and was with another guy and you forgot me. I was going crazy with regret for letting you go."

Helga was about to laugh at him until she really looked at his state of distressed and knew it felt real to him.

"Arnold, I love you and I'm not going any where you know that right."

"Yea, I know it just...it's just a dream...I'm sorry for waking you honey. Lets go back to sleep."

They laid down, cuddle up to each other, Helga falls back to sleep, and before Arnold fully drifts off to sleep he thinks of the best way to propose to Helga. With this happy thought in his mind he goes into a peaceful sleep.

**I hope you like this song fic, please review and tell me what you think. Thank you. Mew**


End file.
